Kyber crystal
Kyber crystals are rare, Force-attuned crystals that grew naturally and are found on scattered planets across the galaxy including the planet Ilum, where Jedi padawans would come as part of their right of passage to build their lightsabers. The are used by the Jedi and Sith in the construction of their lightsabers. They could also be used by people who weren't Force-sensitive in weapons such as laser cannons aboard starships such as Kylo Ren's flagship, the Finalizer. Large Kyber crystals could be used in superweapons such as the Sith Temple on Malachor and in the Death Stars. Kyber crystals were highly sought by Jedi, Sith, and people who weren't Force-sensitive due to their unique properties and their durability. The first and second Death Stars were powered by an exceptionally large Kyber crystal that was the source of their planet-destroying beams. Most Sith prefer to use synthetic kyber crystals, (artificially created kyber crystals) to power their lightsabers. However, these crystals were highly unstable and could be explosive. Damaged kyber crystals, like the one powering Kylo Ren's lightsaber, were also unstable, and needed exhaust ports and focusing crystal activators to draw the excess energy away from the crystal to prevent it from exploding, resulting in his signature crossguard lightsaber. This also resulted in the ragged, flaming appearance and deep growling hum of his lightsaber's blades. Kyber crystals were inherently attuned to the Light side of the Force, and Sith could only use them by dominating them with the Dark side of the Force and their will, which would turn the crystals red, causing them to bleed like a living organism. Kyber crystals could be healed in this manner as well using the Light side, but the resulting process would not restore their original color, turning them permanently white. The process of turning a kyber crystal dark was explored in the Marvel Comics story Darth Vader: The Chosen One, when Darth Vader claimed the kyber crystal that powered the lightsaber of the Jedi Master Kirak Infil'a after killing him, he took the crystal to Mustafar, where in the confines of a heiroglyphed cave alive with the Dark side of the Force, Vader bent the crystal to his will, holding it in his hand and forcing all his rage, anger, hate and pain into it, even as the crystal tried to return Vader to the light with visions of him becoming a Jedi once again. The crystal lost this contest of wills and eventually submitted to Vader as its new master, now and forever red with the Dark side powering it. It is likely that the same process was utilized by Ahsoka Tano when she took her kyber crystals from the Sixth Brother using the Light side of the Force to turn them white. Known Colors *'Blue:' Traditionally, the Jedi use blue-bladed lightsabers. **'Light Blue' The Jedi rarely use light blue-bladed lightsabers. *'Green:' Traditionally, the Jedi use green-bladed lightsabers. **'Yellow-Green:' Ahsoka Tano once used a yellow-green lightsaber. *'Red:' Traditionally, the Sith use red-bladed lightsabers. The red color was often achieved through infection by the Dark side of the Force, which was known as "making the crystal bleed". **'Crimson' The Sith rarely use crimson-bladed lightsabers. **'Scarlet' The Sith rarely use scarlet-bladed lightsabers. *'Purple:' The Jedi rarely use purple-bladed lightsabers. **'Amethyst:' The Jedi rarely use amethyst-bladed lightsabers. *'Yellow:' While the Jedi rarely use yellow-bladed lightsabers, the Jedi Temple Guards often use yellow-bladed lightsabers. **'Gold' Asajj Ventress once used a gold-bladed lightsaber. *'Black:' The Jedi rarely use black-bladed lightsabers. *'White:' The Jedi rarely use white-bladed lightsabers; although Ahsoka had them as her second lightsaber set. White blades usually were a result of healing a kyber crystal infected with the Dark side of the Force. External links * Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Star Wars objects Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy